It is known in the art to view pictures and movies and listen to music and other audio and video content on a television via a connected digital media receiver. The digital media receiver transmits the audio-visual content via audio and video interfaces to the television. The audio-visual content is often stored on a storage medium, memory, or a medium readable by the digital media receiver.
Disadvantageously, the A/V content must be loaded via a computer system to the digital media receiver or from the computer system to a medium which is physically transported to the digital media receiver and inserted into the digital media receiver via a connected reader.
Because most home computer systems are located in a den or home office, it is difficult to transfer A/V content from a television located in a living room to the den or home office. A person must download the desired A/V content at the computer system in the den or home office in addition to viewing/storing the A/V content at the digital media receiver. Further problematically, even if a person has stored the A/V content at one of the digital media receiver and the television, the content is transferable in only a single direction, namely from the computer system to the digital media receiver. A special trip must be made to the office or den in order to load A/V content from media, e.g., multi format memory cards.